


Everyone Knows you Eat the Ears Last

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Chocolate Covered Kisses Ficlets [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, I swear Steve winds Danny up for Reasons, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: A ficlet in which Danny brings Steve a gift, and they discover they can argue about absolutely anything (including chocolate easter bunnies) without it getting in the way of Steve feeling frisky.





	Everyone Knows you Eat the Ears Last

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a week or two late posting these - three ficlets written to the prompt of ‘chocolate coated kisses,’ and inspired loosely by a certain holiday and iconic bunny.

“So… you’re not allowed to laugh at this.”

“How can I make a promise of that nature to you, buddy? What have you got behind your back, and what if it turns out to be absolutely hysterical?”

“It’s not hysterical, it’s…you’ll probably think it’s stupid. Or sentimental. And then you’ll feel compelled to poo-poo it, and…”

“See, _that_ is funny. Poo-poo it. You said…”

“You’re an actual twelve year old sometimes, I swear to God…I…”

“…you said poo-poo, Danny.”

“…I give up. Never mind.”

“Don’t, no, I’m sorry. Don’t walk away backwards ...and angry. Come back. I promise not to laugh at whatever it is you apparently are about to give me if you'll stop obsessing and overthinking it.”

“All right. Here. Happy Easter, you dolt.”

“……”

“Yes, it’s an Easter basket. With candy. Jellybeans, peeps, and a big ol’ choc-o-late bunny atop shredded fake grass. Let the teasing of me begin, I’m prepared.”

“I… I love it, Danno.”

“You…do?”

“I haven’t had an Easter basket since…”

“I figured. Last night, I was watching the kids enjoy theirs and it hit me….maybe you might like.….oof…stop squeezing me, you animal, you’re gonna suffocate me and spill the basket all over your…office, floor…”

“Thank you, Danny. Mmmm, damn… green jellybeans. I swear they’re the best.”

“You’re out of your mind. It’s the purple ones you want. Here, let me..I gave you a present, at least let me have some jelly beans.”

“No. Hands off. Eat this instead.”

“The rabbit ears? You seriously just broke off and _gave_ me the rabbit’s ears?”

“Yeah, why?”

“‘Cause that’s the best part. You eat the bunny from the feet up, Steven, and save the ears for last. They’re the last thing you eat in the whole damn basket.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I see your little Easter rules aren’t stopping you from chowing down on those ears, are they?”

“Mmm. Good. That’s pretty good for drug store chocolate. What…what are you doing?”

“Want to taste it for myself.”

“Then eat the feet. You are not …kissing me…m _mmnn_ ng…mmm..stop….not kissing me in this building….”

“C’mon, Danny….just a peck. Just a little…chocolate flavored face suck…”

“…No! Eat the feet! Dammnit… _Eat the…. Nnnn_ nnngh…. _feeet_ …. shit, Steven, get your teeth off my earlobe you rotten ….unmmmmmmm….”

 

-*-

 

“Better zip up, babe. Tani and Junior could be back any…”

“Shut up.”

“…minute.”

“God… you make me do ...inadvisable things. On the G.D. daily.”

“Don’t look down on me, Danny. I mean…that’d be repetitive, since you were looking down at me about ninety seconds ago. Me, who was only doing you a solid and saying thank you for the present.”

“Get out of here, will you?”

“ _You_ get out of here. It’s my office. I have paperwork to do, and a basket full of candy to enjoy from my secret lover.”

“We are about as secret as that walking path up Diamond Head, and you know it.”

“Come over tonight after work?”

“Yeah. What’s so funny?”

“ _Eat the feet….eat the feet_ …”

“You’re gonna be squealing that in my ear for weeks.”

“Probably. Aww…Danny, don’t…don’t take the basket away.”

“I’ll bring it back tonight. For dessert. You’ll ruin your dinner if I don’t, ‘cause you have the self-control of a head of lettuce.”

“That… is not entirely unfair.”


End file.
